


Super Hot NSFW Work (Not For Kids) (18+) (Gone Wrong!!!1!!)

by DankMemer123



Category: Sus - Fandom, meme - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemer123/pseuds/DankMemer123
Summary: Real Sorprise. Reed till end for full stroy. Will surpised.





	

GriLl Ná K eD ...

 

( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

 

 

S

( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)  
E

 

 

X

 

( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)


End file.
